There are a number of known conveyor apparatus for supplying a medicament solution mixture to a body. For example, there are known apparatus having a plurality of infusion and/or syringe pumps, each of which supplies a solution having at least one specific active medicament ingredient to a body, as a result of which a medicament solution mixture is generated. In addition, further solution constituents are admixed as additives such as carrier solutions and preservatives, in order to achieve in this way a preservation of the medicament solution mixture and carrier substances for the transport of the active medicament ingredients.
Such infusion pump systems are often used with patients in need of intensive medical care. Here, the infusion pumps have the properties of supplying the medication in a continuously and accurately dosed manner. In order to achieve an optimised matching of the respective dosages provided by these pumps, the pumps are integrated in a common arrangement system, which usually comprises a central control unit, an operating unit and an alarm unit. As a result it becomes possible that even a two-digit number of various medicaments may be supplied to a body in such a way that they are matched to each other and are accurately dosed.
Such pumps have a delivery rate which is shown in terms of volume per time unit (1 ml/h). In comparison to this, in medicament a supplied medicament solution of the dose unit, for example in mg/kg body weight/24 h or mmol/min, is used. Therefore it is necessary to convert the dosage unit into a delivery rate for the pump, which is the job of the physician carrying out the treatment. To this end, the following formula applies:
  Rate  =      dose          concentration      ⁢                          ⁢      of      ⁢                          ⁢      the      ⁢                          ⁢      medicament      
Such a conversion is prone to calculation mistakes. Meanwhile, infusion pumps are being offered for this purpose, which allow a dosage unit to be input and which automatically convert this into a delivery rate. To this end, some additional technical features are necessary, such as for example the integration of a barcode scanner in order to scan a barcode attached by the pharmacy, in which the container which contains the medicament and which is to be inserted into the pump has been bought. This barcode contains information regarding the concentration of the active agent of the medicament contained in the syringe and regarding the type of medicament in question.
Upon scanning, the physician may input the desired dose for the selected medicament into the infusion pump by means of an input device, whereupon the pump will start the conversion of the dosage unit into the delivery rate and the administering of the medicament.
Both when indicating the concentration of the active agent and when inputting the dosage unit and converting into the delivery rate, so far only the main active agents of the medicament and thus of the medicament solution mixture have been considered and taken into account. This is often sufficient, provided only or predominantly a specific medicament is supposed to be administered.
Added to this is that when administering medicament by means of pumps, a calculation of the ratio between the liquid volumes supplied to the patient and the liquid volumes excreted by the patient is often carried out. As a result of such a calculation, information with regard to renal functions, different volume ratios and the rate of utilisation of the substances infused into the body may be obtained. Such ratio calculations which are automatically carried out by pumps rely on the fact that the volumes infused are determined and exclusively the main active agent is added up.
As a consequence, the present invention is based on the object of providing a conveyor apparatus and a method for supplying a medicament solution mixture of a plurality of medicament active agent solutions and further solution constituents, which enable(s) particularly in the area of artificial feeding the individual components of a medicament solution mixture for the subsequent calculation of parameters or values to be comprehensively taken into account.